<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>what's my middle name? by schrodingers_zombie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23801782">what's my middle name?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/schrodingers_zombie/pseuds/schrodingers_zombie'>schrodingers_zombie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Autistic Jonathan Sims, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Martin Kartin Blackwood, Martin's Middle Name (The Magnus Archives), Middle Names, Post-Season/Series 04, Safehouse Fluff, Set in Episodes 159-160 | Scottish Safehouse Period, but again! it's not the focus i just need you to know that This Jon Is Autistic And Jewish, but none of those headcanons are particularly present here, he's also nonbinary, jewish jonathan sims but it's also not the focus, so i'll stop listing them and let you read the fic, they do a little kissing but it's not the focus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:00:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,050</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23801782</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/schrodingers_zombie/pseuds/schrodingers_zombie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>jon and martin in the safehouse finally have the chance to get to know each other in a normal, non-supernaturally-terrifying situation</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>161</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>what's my middle name?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I listened to 164 early access on Wednesday and immediately needed to write this before public release on Thursday. no season 5 spoilers, don't worry, it just made me think of this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They’re curled up in bed, pressed tight against each other, both to fit on the slightly-too-small bed and because, well, they want to be close. They’re supposedly both reading, but Jon’s distracted, busy examining the way his fingers intertwine with Martin’s and the curl of Martin’s hair against the side of his face. He’s got every detail memorized but looking at him still makes his heart pound in the most thrilling way.</p><p>Martin’s still allegedly focused on reading, but Jon can’t help but notice that he’s been on the same page for a very long time, and while not everyone reads as fast as Jon, it’s clear that Martin’s no more invested in the book than Jon is. Jon rolls over and moves to peck Martin on the cheek but before he can, Martin turns like he’s been waiting for this to happen, grabs Jon’s head and kisses him hard on the mouth.</p><p>And Jon almost forgets what he was thinking about, but after a few minutes he pulls away, both of them breathless and giggling like this is the first time they’ve ever kissed. He shifts back, laughs at Martin’s exaggerated pout, and props his head on his hand.</p><p>“What does the K stand for?” he says.</p><p>“What?” Martin says.</p><p>“Martin<em> K</em> Blackwood. You’ve got a middle initial. What does it stand for?”</p><p>“Oh! Um. It – it’s just a K, really,” Martin says and blushes.</p><p>“What,” Jon says. “Are you embarrassed to tell me? Come on, it can’t be that bad. I promise, I won’t laugh, no matter how stupid it is.”</p><p>Martin covers his face with his hands and groans.</p><p>“<em>Martin</em>,” Jon says and swats at him playfully. “Fine. I’ll guess, then. Is it… Kyle? Kelvin? <em>Kennedy</em>?”</p><p>“Are you just going to list all the names you can think of that start with the letter K?” Martin asks, still muffled by his hands.</p><p>“Not if you tell me what it is first. Ooh, is it Keats? Is that why you feel such a connection to his poetry?” Jon continues. “King. Ah, it’s Kaedyn with an AE and a Y, isn’t it? Understandable. I’d be embarrassed to admit that, too.”</p><p>Martin graduates from hands on his face to a pillow, which he continues to groan into. The grin in Jon’s voice is <em>audible</em>, and the hand that isn’t holding up his head is flapping subtly by his side.</p><p>“Kitty,” Jon says. “Knife. Kayak. Kickass. <em>Knockout</em>. Kissable. Oh, I’ve got it: it’s <em>Kartin</em>—”</p><p>“Why is it so important for you to know?’ Martin interrupts before Jon can get another out.</p><p>Jon sits up, looks like he’s really considering it.</p><p>“Oh,” he says. “I… I don’t know. I just—” He sighs deeply. “I want to get to know you, Martin.”</p><p>Martin snorts.</p><p>“We’ve known each other for <em>years</em>, Jon. And we’ve survived… literally <em>unimaginable</em> things together. I mean, we’re, we’re <em>here</em>, for heaven’s sake. I don’t know if <em>anyone</em> knows anyone else as well as we know each other.”</p><p>“No, I mean – I mean <em>normal</em> knowing you. The <em>little</em> things. The kind of things I’d know about you if I, you know, acknowledged my positive feelings for you <em>before</em> we found out about the horrible fear mythos ruling our lives. I mean, things like… like favourite colour—”</p><p>“Blue,” Martin interjects.</p><p>“—favourite, I don’t know, <em>animal</em>—”</p><p>“It’s hedgehogs, actually,” Martin says and begins to relax, smiling slightly.</p><p>“—and middle names. I don’t want… all of this, this Archives stuff to stop us from having a <em>normal relationship</em>.”</p><p>Jon offers Martin his hand, and Martin takes it, their fingers interlocking like that’s where they belong.</p><p>“Right,” Martin says. “I get it. I really do get it. I—” He hesitates.</p><p>“Mine is Elisha, if you want to know,” Jon says quietly. “Jonathan Elisha Sims. Which I’ve been told is embarrassing, but only by gentiles, so I don’t care. And <em>I </em>always thought it sounded pretty.” He presses a kiss to the back of Martin’s hand. “You don’t have to tell me your middle name, Martin. I know it’s really not important, not <em>specifically</em>. I want to get to know you but there are so many other things I can learn about you, and I… I can’t wait to discover whatever you <em>want</em> to share with me.”</p><p>Martin closes his eyes for a second, scrunches up his whole face, then lets out a breath.</p><p>“No, no, it’s okay. If you want to know, I want you to know,” he says. “My middle name is… um, it’s…”</p><p>He hesitates, swallows hard. Jon’s looking at him so expectantly, eyes so bright and wide. Shit. Shit shit shit.</p><p>“It’s Kintobor,” Martin says and flushes bright red. He falls back flat on the bed and fixes his gaze firmly on the ceiling.</p><p>“Huh. Kintobor,” he hears Jon say slowly. “Martin Kintobor Blackwood.”</p><p>Martin can’t look at him.</p><p>“It’s a… family name?” he suggests.</p><p>Jon makes a sound; Martin can’t tell if it’s dubious or convinced. A moment passes, and Martin curses himself a few more times for digging himself into this hole.</p><p>“It sounds… oddly familiar. Kintobor,” Jon says.</p><p>“Oh, you probably saw it on some employment papers at the Institute. Since it’s definitely written down somewhere there. Because it’s my name. Martin Kintobor Blackwood. Don’t wear it out.”</p><p>Christ, he needs to shut up.</p><p>Another moment passes in silence.</p><p>“Thank you,” Jon says so softly and sincerely that it’s painful. He adjusts his position, wraps his arms around Martin’s body and snuggles close, nestling his head on Martin’s shoulder and kissing his neck.</p><p>Martin can’t bring himself to tell Jon the truth, not now, not when it was so important to him, and certainly not when the explanation would be so much more embarrassing. No, what is he <em>thinking</em>? He needs to admit it. Just explain that he doesn’t have a middle name, that he added the K because he thought it made his name sound more grown up and professional, that it just <em>looked nice</em> and he had never even thought about what it would mean until right now when he had just blurted out the first damn thing that came to mind and it was fucking—</p><p>“I love you,” he says instead.</p><p>“I love you too, Martin Kintobor Blackwood,” Jon murmurs contentedly into Martin’s shoulder.</p><p><em>Shit</em>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>1. god I've typed "Kintobor" more times than I ever want to<br/>2. the Kintobor joke comes from the patreon-exclusive season 4 q&amp;a<br/>3. the middle name I gave to jon isn't really the one I'd go with for him but I didn't feel like going deep into the symbolism research to find a perfect name. I knew I wanted it to be a jewish biblical figure, preferably one with some relevance to jon's actual role or life. other options I considered were aaron/aharon (moses' brother; at one point was his spokesman; first high priest of am israel; I thought that had some potential in terms of archivist and statements) and isaac (mostly because of the binding/sacrifice thing). I did think of joseph at one point but. uh. I couldn't bear to make jon a jojo. the name I ended up using, elisha, is the name of a prophet - the protégé and successor of the prophet elijah/eliyahu. eliyahu is the origin of the modern name elias. :)<br/>4. in terms of middle names that martin would actually use, I'm a fan of either keats or keshet (hebrew word for rainbow) but neither fit the idea I was going for since they're both plausible names (if a bit unusual) lol<br/>5. jon doesn't know what or who sonic the hedgehog is</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>